


玫瑰线 Rosa dos ventos

by NLYY24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLYY24/pseuds/NLYY24
Summary: 无超能力AU，all向原创女主，预计出场人物见“character”栏 。爽完就跑，渣女无疑。最后可能有修罗场也可能没有。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 女主本质戏精，满嘴跑火车属性，双引号里的内容都有可能是谎话。

从旧金山国际机场起飞的第九个小时，Evelyn在太平洋上迎来了她的晚餐。

空乘麻利地为她摆好前菜和饮料，稍作踌躇，又问她是否对玫瑰花过敏。

“不过敏的，怎么了？”

时值晚餐，头等舱其他座舱的门都开着，她大略看了一圈，斜前方那张桌子上横着的是一枝康乃馨。

空乘更加羞涩，从推车底下抽出一支红玫瑰，摆在她面前，Evelyn拿起仔细看看，从微微绽开的花芯里抠出一个小纸团。

她笑着瞥了空乘一眼，慢慢将它展开。

_你看上去像是掌管人间所有玫瑰的女神。——James B._

“这位B先生是……？”Evelyn觉得这个名字有点耳熟，好像在哪听过。

“这架飞机的机长，女士。”空乘回答。

Evelyn想起在登机时见到穿着制服戴着墨镜的高贵冷艳飞行员，又看看桌上这张皱巴巴的小纸片，忍俊不禁道：“我怎么觉得有点可爱？”

空乘没来得及出声，一个人从她背后冒了出来：“谢谢你……”

“Evelyn。”

“很美的名字，很适合你。”机长有着微微卷的棕色头发，绿眼睛活泼又明亮，近看上去少了疏离感，变成了一个有点冒失、却还是让人觉得可爱的大男孩，尤其是当他没有戴墨镜，也没穿制服外套的时候，，连扭头的动作都带着一点傻气，让Evelyn忍不住担心他的脖子。“——也谢谢你，Marian，你真是帮了我大忙了。”

空乘姐姐如蒙大赦地快步离开，James靠着舱位隔板站着，朝她眨眨眼睛：“我的朋友很想认识你，但他实在是太害羞了，所以我来帮他……”他手心向下在空中比划了个“搭桥”的动作。“你不会怪我唐突吧？”

“我还以为想认识我的人是你。”Evelyn蹙眉，浅褐色的眼睛水汪汪的，好像不大高兴，又像是在闹着玩，因为嘴角已经翘了起来。

James抓抓头发：“不过你一定会喜欢他的，我保证，货真价实，不虚此行。”

Evelyn露出怀疑的表情：“比你还帅？”

“这个嘛，”James努力做出完全没有窃喜的样子，“我不会就此作出评价，等你看到的时候就自有定论。”

“好吧，看在你努力搭桥的份儿上。”Evelyn站起身，整理一下裙摆，漫不经心地撩了一下头发，刚刚好让优美锁骨进了James的眼睛。“前面带路。”

他们从二层甲板下到一层，电梯门开启，身后是经济舱，前方是商务舱。经济舱的空乘正在分发晚餐，绝大多数人都醒着，低语和进食的声音在机舱里混合成低沉的嗡嗡声，夹杂着幼儿的哭叫，这是一次飞行中最热闹的时候。

“我们要去哪里？”Evelyn往经济舱望了一眼，立刻勾回来好几道灼热的视线。

“跟着我。”

两人往机舱前方去，经过商务舱的走道，绒布帘子隔绝了来自经济舱的噪音，虽然还是没有二层甲板那么安静，但已经能让人听到小羊皮低跟鞋踩过地毯的脚步声。商务舱的乘客年纪都不小，大多穿着职业装，墨绿色的裙摆穿过黑白蓝的色块，如同美丽的水蛇游过一片水草。

商务舱的尽头是又一道隔门，James从衣兜里掏出卡片，刷开门，邀请Evelyn进来。

“这是驾驶舱吗？”她有点兴奋。

“哦，”James笑起来，“当然不是，这是飞行员的休息室。前面才是驾驶舱。”

他敲了敲面前的隔门：“嘿，哥们，在吗？”

里面的人迟迟不回应，James也并不觉得尴尬，而是自然地向Evelyn介绍两边的设施：“……我们在最底层还有休息室，但是和空乘们混用的，所以如果不是太累的话，就会在这里休息，这是躺椅，可以完全放平，我觉得比床舒服，不过系着安全带睡觉，在哪都不会太舒服……”

“比头等舱不差什么了。”Evelyn说。

“要我说的话，和商务舱有一拼，比头等舱还是差不少。”

“但至少，你们的舱室里没有装监控吧？”

“据我所知，还真没有……等等，你是说……”

走道不算太狭窄——和经济舱比起来——但若想忽略彼此身上的气息，距离就有些近得过分。旧金山时间已经是晚上八点，飞机正在经过的西十一区仍处于日落时分。舷窗外是灿烂斜阳，海面上金光涌动，像是有千万条金色的鱼正在跃出水面。而其中几条不知道为什么竟飞上了五万英尺的高空，穿过双层树脂窗户，跳进她蜜一样的眼睛里。

Evelyn面色如常，甚至还有点无辜的神色：“我只是不喜欢有人看着我睡觉。”

小鱼在蜂蜜泉眼里甩了甩尾巴，身经百战的Barnes感觉到自己的脸颊正在升温。

通往驾驶舱的隔门发出“咔哒”一声，James快步走过去，迎上从里面走出来的人。

倘若上帝造人时用了什么作为范本，面前这个金发男子大概就是范本中最完美的那一个。

一向带着慵懒意味的蜜色眼睛微微睁大，朱唇微启，Evelyn发出了一声无意识的感叹：“……Wow.”

金发男子则用更加严肃坚毅的表情，握紧的拳头和悄然泛出绯红色的耳朵尖代替语言作为感叹。

“这是Steve，我们的另一位机长。”James为两人介绍，“这是Evelyn，就是你起飞前一直盯着不放的……你懂的。”

后半句话看上去是和Steve说的，末了James却朝Evelyn挑了挑眉毛。

Steve朝Evelyn点了点头，Evelyn的眼睛在两个高大的男人之间转了转：“所以如果你们都在这里的话，是谁在开飞机呢？”

两人都一愣，James先笑了：“飞机有自动驾驶模式，女士，更何况我们还有一位非常可靠的副驾驶呢。”

Evelyn跟着笑起来，带着恰到好处的三分赧然，Steve是最后一个露出笑意的，金色的浓密睫毛撩起来，蓝眼睛弯弯的多了点温柔。

James进了驾驶舱，把空间留给他们两个。

“你会在悉尼停留几天？”片刻的沉默之后，Evelyn问。

“Hi，这里是Evelyn Clark，现在我有事不在，请在听到‘嘀’一声后留言。”

“嘀。”

“Hi，Evelyn，是我，Bruce。你这次又跑哪去了？出版商三千万的合同已经寄到了，你的大纲什么时候能完成？”

“嘀。”

“Evelyn，又是我，这本书的预计字数在二十万字，你现在写了多少？有五千吗？”

“嘀。”

“Evelyn，你不能总是这样突然消失，至少让我知道你什么时候会回来。”

“嘀。”

“我知道你在听，快点接电话。”

水蒸气模糊了镜子，黄色灯光让镜中人影仿佛一张上个世纪的月历画报。Evelyn慢条斯理地用毛巾包好头发，在脸上贴了两片眼膜，才施施然接起电话：“抱歉，Bruce，我现在写不出来。”

电话对面的责任编辑发出一声长长的叹息，他对Evelyn寻找灵感的手段再清楚不过：“那你现在找到目标了吗？”

“是的。”

“他上钩了吗？”

Evelyn脑海里浮现出Steve端正严肃的表情，还有惊鸿一瞥的笑容，撇撇嘴：“也许？”

“给我个准话，这个月底之前能不能把大纲做出来？”

手机发出“叮”的提示音，横幅通知显示出来自Steve的信息：明天有空吗？

“……没问题。”Evelyn说。

Steve对于约会的理解还停留在高中男生的水准，看看电影，喝杯饮料，然后顶着大太阳在街上遛弯。

不过看到他的脸（还有胸大肌）的时候，Evelyn就一点儿脾气都没有了，心一静便不觉得天有多热。

“下次的航班在什么时候？”

“后天，悉尼到亚特兰大。”

“还是和James一起吗？”

“不，Bucky经常飞长途，我以短途为主，这次是替班才飞悉尼航线，他下一趟是去米兰的。”

“我还以为你们是黄金搭档。”

“我们的确是，不过那是在航校时候的事情了。”Steve说，“你呢？来悉尼是为了旅游吗？”

“不，”Evelyn垂下眼帘，“是为了处理孩子的抚养权。”

孩子？！

Steve愣住，不知该说什么。

“我是个编剧，有时候会把我的剧本称为孩子。”两人在面朝大海的长椅上坐下，Evelyn用手搅着一绺头发绕来绕去。“年初卖了一个剧本，结果被制片方改得面目全非，这次就是飞过来处理这件事的。”

她声线平静，目光投向大海，风轻轻吹起她的发丝，柔软而隐秘的惆怅一下子就把Steve的同情心和保护欲炸开了花。

“那我是不是耽误你工作了？”

“没有，”Evelyn摇头，“我昨天和制片沟通过了，也去摄制现场看了，这样改编过之后更迎合大众市场，能够让更多人接受，是件好事。”

“所以你的打算是什么？”

“随它去吧。”Evelyn状若无意地换了个姿势，离Steve更近，仿佛摇摇欲坠急需一个依靠，但又刚刚好没有靠上去。“他们会照顾好它的。”

“我很遗憾，如果有什么能帮上忙的话……”

“谢谢，你人很好，”美丽文弱的编剧小姐已经完全入戏，真的像是一个将亲生骨肉拱手相让的母亲，“陪我走走吧。”

午后时光被风呼啦啦吹走，他们在黄昏之际逛到了一处景点，路上游人渐渐多了，Evelyn的兴致也不错，脸上始终带着笑容，看在Steve眼里却怎么都像是“强颜欢笑”，于是对待她的态度愈发温柔小心。

“你有现金吗？”Steve买饮料回来，Evelyn指着路对面让他看：“那边有给游客画肖像的，好像还不错。”

Steve掏出一张10澳币的钞票，女人捏着钞票又有些犹豫：“可是排队的人也太多了。”

“其实我也会画。”Steve说。

“真的？”Evelyn眼睛亮了，“你也太厉害了吧，怎么什么都会！”

“我来的时候只带了速写本，放在酒店里了。”话一出口Steve就觉得有点奇怪，“我们可以先拿了再出来找地方，或者再买一个本子。”

“没关系，”Evelyn脸上兴奋的红晕还没有消退，“我很愿意留在你的本子上，只是不要太过麻烦你。”

事情到底是什么时候拐到了这条道上来的呢？

或许是Evelyn看中了酒店房间里那一张复古扶手椅，坚持要在房间里作画的时候；

或许是她解开外套，只穿吊带丝绸裙子，袒露出天鹅似的颈项和臂膀的时候；

或许是即将完成时，她凑近了看，芝兰馨香麻痹了一半的理智，而她诚挚的赞美将另一半也拖入海底的时候。

总之，当Steve回过神来，他已经将甜美的气息和夸赞的话语一并堵在了四瓣嘴唇之间。

脑子里警铃大作，两条纤细圆润的手臂适时地搭上了他的脖子，带着微微的凉意。

房间里的冷气开得太大，Steve的身体却热得烫手，温度向Evelyn的身体流动，很快两个人都像是要着火。

端坐着被他一眼一眼看的时候她就已经湿得不成样子，脱掉裙子的时候还装出几分羞赧，很快她就将自己盘在了Steve腰上，两瓣花唇夹着他的性器前后摩擦，一边把分泌出的液体涂满，一边又在不断的刺激中流淌出新的蜜汁。

敏感的头部感受到湿润、温热、柔软，感受到翕张的穴口和逐渐胀大的花核，更是原原本本地接收到每次蹭到花核时她的颤抖，于是他调整了角度，往前送腰配合着她的动作，让每一次摩擦都能照顾到最敏感最脆弱的那一点。

“哈啊……我不行了……好麻好痒……”蜜色眼睛里泛起泪光，双臂却将他搂得更紧，“要到了、要到了……呃嗯！”

有一瞬间她无法发出声音，全部的感官都集中在腿间，一股热流淌下来，伴随着更为剧烈的颤抖。

Steve耐心地等待她的高潮过去，通过轻柔的亲吻让她放松下来，床褥凌乱，玉体横陈，Evelyn轻叹一声，意犹未尽似的用弓起的脚背蹭了蹭Steve的大腿：“不继续吗？”

撕开酒店提供的安全套戴好，Steve把胀硬的性器抵在了花穴口，软肉被蜜液浸得柔滑，顺利地将顶端吞了进去，想要前进却愈发艰难，花径里面狭窄紧窒，层层褶皱将他的性器紧紧裹住，像是无数张小嘴，一环套一环地将他吸住。

硬冲两人都会受伤，Evelyn努力地放松，一点点地将他纳入体内，Steve俯下身子吻她，一边亲还一边问：“这样会好一点吗？”

Evelyn含糊地应着：“……很好，继续……”

荷尔蒙让肌肉松懈下来，被填满的感觉让Evelyn忍不住大口喘息，心脏在隆隆作响，交合处愈发灼热，缓慢的抽送已经不足以灭火，她睨了Steve一眼，抱怨似的夹紧了下身，又很快放开。

“快一点，是吗？”

“当然。”

换了侧卧姿势，两人紧紧贴着，下身抽插发出啪啪的水声，摇晃的胸部在他胸前摩擦着，细微的疼痛反而让欲望更加深不见底。Evelyn带着Steve的手放在自己胸口，能感觉到他在犹豫，但一接触到就不再放开，还无师自通地学会了挑逗翘着的乳尖。

“呃啊……你太棒了……”即使已经眼神迷离，Evelyn还记得被赞美和被依赖的感觉是Steve的软肋，贴着他耳朵发出的黏腻呻吟几乎相当于将枪抵在他脑门上，显然躲不掉，又隐约有种不想躲开的放逐感。

藏在她身体里的天堂完全舒展开来，包裹着，吞咽着，还随着呼吸心跳产生几乎无法察觉的搏动；被层叠肌肉保护着的神经末梢也随之舒展开，每一次进出都会重重地带过敏感点，让她不自觉地喘息颤抖，眼睛里也溢满了生理性泪水。

“我要到了……哈啊……”纤腰反弓着离开了床面，Steve趁虚而入勾着她贴近自己，一面往上顶，一面扣着她往下摁。

对于一场真正的性爱而言，毫无保留的贯穿就像是片尾的高潮，所有铺垫都在此刻收束，剑拔弩张的矛盾撕掉所有伪装摆到台面上来。腿心涌出液体，立刻就被他的动作重新顶回身体里，又酸又胀又麻又痒的感受将她推向他，完全地契合，直到他在她高潮之后紧接着射出来，一滴眼泪从她眼角滑进白色枕套。

她在他胸口印下一吻，口红早就被啃干净了，这一吻没有留下任何痕迹。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章男主：James “Bucky” Barnes  
> 出场：Sam Wilson、Clint Barton

“Avengers 870准备离场。”  
“Avengers 870可以起飞，跑道10M，起飞后联系离场191.70，风向150，风速3节，阵风5节，再会。”  
“可以起飞，跑道10M，起飞后联系离场，再会。”  
飞机滑行进入跑道，襟翼放下，发动机发出沉重轰鸣，推着载有五百多名乘客和十余位机组人员的庞然大物在跑道上飞驰。一层机舱里充斥着引擎的噪音，二层安静得多，连振动感都不太明显，座椅靠背直挺挺地竖着，多媒体设备无法使用，Evelyn百无聊赖地扫视窗外闪过的停机坪和机场大楼，渐渐有了困意。  
再睁开眼睛的时候飞机已经在巡航高度平稳飞行，空乘离开座位，开始第一轮的服务。  
“冰水就好，谢谢。”Evelyn揉了揉脖子，空乘立刻不知从哪里变出一个小颈枕，配合着稍微放平的座椅，给她找了个舒服的姿势。  
前一夜他们并没有做得太过，但总归还是有些酸痛，在机场的休息室做了个短暂的按摩，感觉好了不少，只是困倦的感觉阴魂不散。  
喝了半杯水，她把遮光板一一拉好，又睡了过去。  
空乘将头等舱的乘客安顿好，径直下到一层，端着两杯咖啡走向驾驶舱。  
“哪一杯是我的？”一级副驾驶Sam Wiilson回过头，Marian把加了一块糖的那杯递给他，两块糖的那杯递给Barnes机长，在他接过咖啡的时候对他耳语了几句。  
空乘离开之后，Sam好奇地问James：“她跟你说什么？”  
“没什么，一点小事。”James看了一眼时间：起飞二十分钟，距离规定的交接班时间还有四个多小时。  
Evelyn用这四个小时美美地睡了一觉，醒来后心情甚好地补了补妆，从包里拿出一本书，刚翻了两页，就听到舱室的隔板被敲响。  
抬起头，打量两秒钟，眉毛上扬，眼睛睁大，嘴唇稍微张开——是惊讶的典型表现。  
“你怎么在这？”  
瞳孔保持放大状态，说话时嘴角微微上提，吃惊中表露出欣喜的情绪。  
“我的行程都是公司排的，这话应该我问你吧？”认识之后James就不拿自己当外人，轻车熟路调了座椅，在Evelyn对面给自己腾了个位置。“你怎么又要去欧洲？”  
“度假咯！”笑意随和，语气轻松，好像在旧金山火烧眉毛的责编和几十万字初稿的债完全不存在。杏黄色法式连衣裙，藤编托特包，头发卷得蓬松，在日光下显得颜色更浅，妆面上的心机则更多，在直男James眼里，Evelyn看上去比上次见面时更活泼，他却完全想不出是为什么。  
“你和Steve相处得怎么样？”James从mini bar里抽出一罐可乐，“他后来联系你了吗？”  
看来James所知道的比她想象的还要少，连两人落地后有没有见过面都不清楚。  
不过这样也是正常，毕竟像Steve那样的人绝对不会把“第一次见面就睡觉，睡醒之后人没了”这样的事说出去。  
“联系倒是联系了，”Evelyn错开视线看向舷窗外的云海，“只不过……”  
“不太顺利吗？”  
“我觉得，他对我好像不太感兴趣……”她似乎有些苦恼地拨了拨头发，“我还是喜欢更主动一点的。”  
有一说一，不是James滤镜太厚，Steve各方面条件真的都非常好，从来不缺女士的青睐，而他从来都一副圣人样子，若不是能吸引他注意力的人终于出现了，James都要把他骗到医院去查查，是不是哪里出了毛病。但Steve慢热是真的，James不能昧着良心继续向Evelyn“兜售”，毕竟Steve会不会因为时间长了就变主动，他也不知道。  
对于这次不太成功的“搭桥”，James认为自己要负主要责任，Steve那边可以回头再说，现在他必须要为了Evelyn的失落做出补偿。  
“除了主动之外，还有什么偏好吗？”他身体前倾，十指相扣放在桌面上，摆出认真倾听的姿态：“我给你找个更中意的。”  
Evelyn并不拿乔，扳着指头一一数来：“首先，得长得好看。”  
长相一事James有十足的信心，比自己帅的可能不太好找，差不多的就行。  
“个子不能太低也不要太高，要和我般配。”  
“多高算是般配？”  
Evelyn一只手举过头顶，比划了个高度，约莫比她高了十几公分：“这么高吧。”  
不知为何，James想到初见那次在飞行员休息室门前的短暂相处，海上夕阳辉煌浩大，空调机的白噪音让思绪更加容易游离，Evelyn说了什么他已经不记得了，只记得当时自己在想，只需要稍稍前倾，他就能亲吻她的额头。  
“咳，嗯。”James清清嗓子，“还有别的吗？”  
“性格要有趣，活泼一点，”明媚的蜜色眼睛笑盈盈望着他，“有时候让我觉得很可爱，这就再好不过了。”  
她好像在暗示什么。  
James隐约觉得心痒，直到她说出“把制服穿得好看也算加分项”的时候，他才回过味来：“你的意思是……”  
Evelyn眨眨眼睛：“我什么意思？”  
在这件事情上，James比Steve的天赋高得多，同样的伎俩用两次之后，他就能成功捕捉她的言下之意：“这我还真没想到。”  
“想不想得到是一回事，想不想要是另一回事。”Evelyn不等他表态，兀自取了耳坠丢在桌上，拿起洗漱包：“我去冲个澡，或许等我回来以后，你可以带我去参观一下驾驶舱吗？”

驾驶舱不允许乘客进入，好在Evelyn对于密密麻麻的仪表按钮也并不太感兴趣，为了避免被太多人看见，两人连驾驶舱的门都没有打开，直接钻进了一个飞行员休息室。  
“没有小镜子。”Evelyn说。“也没有mini bar，早知道应该从上面带点下来的。”  
“飞行前8小时开始就不能饮酒了，难道让我看着你喝？”James“可怜巴巴”地看着她，被她笑着揉了揉脸颊：“你好可爱。”  
对于男人而言，“可爱”大部分时候不是个令人感到自豪的夸奖，但当它来自一个漂亮的、性感的、和自己共处于一个小空间里的女人时，就另当别论了。  
“你喜欢吗？”他向前一步，将她困在自己和座椅之间。一般人在这种情况下会下意识地躲避，就不得不坐下去，于是他就能取得居高临下的优势条件……  
但Evelyn显然不是一般人，她不退反进，大腿绷直，柔韧的腰肢向后弯折，手臂攀上他的脖子保持平衡，下颌上扬，眼神睥睨，即使下半身已经开始隔着薄薄的衣服交换体温，还是显得有十足底气。  
“当然。”板壁很薄，不过毕竟和商务舱之间还有一道门，她大可不必用气声，也大可不必轻轻扭腰蹭他的髋骨；而他大可不必隔着布料捧住她的臀瓣……  
他们还不熟，她刚刚date过他的好哥们，这是在大西洋上空，高度四万五千英尺，而他是这架航班的机长——他们有一万个理由不做爱。  
但她想要，他也想要，做爱和动脑，两件事不能兼得。  
“你有备用的衣服吗？”  
“有，怎么了？”James解扣子的手被Evelyn摁住，疑惑地看着她。  
“别脱衣服，”她轻轻啄他的喉结，“我喜欢这样。”  
James向来乐意配合女伴的花样，从善如流地稍微松开皮带，把半勃的性器从里面解放出来；Evelyn慢慢提起裙子，稍一接触，James就觉出不对。  
“你没有穿——”  
“Shhh……”Evelyn松开手，棉质的裙摆罩下来，把真空的秘密和不知所措的手都留在了里面。“别出声，会被听到。”  
身上的水汽早就在干燥的机舱里蒸发殆尽，唯有腿间留存旖旎湿意，沐浴露的铃兰香味顺着腿根流淌下来，沾到他的手指上。  
五分钟时间大半都花在了扩张上面，准备好的花穴松软柔滑，没太费力就将他的性器吞下了大半。  
没Steve大，Evelyn在心里暗暗对比，但有点弧度，刚好能顶到敏感点，算是各有千秋罢。  
他们并没有利用那张可以放平的座椅，而是站着，Evelyn靠着机舱壁，James的身体紧紧贴着她。人的感官在低气压环境下会变得迟钝，但当手边就是舷窗，窗外就是云海涌动，冰凉的机长制服裤纽扣一下一下刺激着灼热肌肤的时候，再迟钝的感官也会兴奋起来。  
“哈啊……就是那里……”站姿让被填满的感觉更加清晰，脚尖随着顶弄的动作踮起来，绷得发酸，最后James索性提着她的大腿把她抱了起来，性器一下子就顶到了最深处。“呃嗯！”  
“你不会是上次就在想这件事吧？”James一边问一边刑讯逼供似的全力抽送：“想和我在这里做？”  
Evelyn撩起眼皮，绯红眼尾含嗔带泪：“你、你知道还把我推给别人？”  
“Steve又不是别人……”James自己也觉得，在这个时候提到任何其他人都显得怪怪的，但忍不住要替他辩解：“我不帮他，他怕是要到80岁才能在养老院里找到女朋友。”  
“你是不是喜欢他呀？”Evelyn开始胡搅蛮缠，“你们俩恩恩爱爱多好，拉上我干什么？”  
“我、要是、喜欢、他，”James咬牙切齿一字一顿，伴随着对敏感点的特殊照顾，“还、会、在这、操你？”  
“呀！轻一点！”Evelyn险些飙泪，“疼了！”  
James脸上的欲念却在此时快速消退：“不是我在用力……”  
头顶扬声器里传来细弱的电流声，随后传来空乘的声音：“女士们先生们，我们正在经历剧烈的紊流，请立刻回到您的作为并系好安全带，谢谢。”  
随着“嘟”的一声提示音，安全带警示灯亮起，飞机的颠簸愈发剧烈，James条件反射似的将Evelyn摁在座椅上，Evelyn却表示不赞同：“那你怎么办？”  
“我……”他四下张望，“我可以去驾驶舱……”  
“现在是谁在驾驶飞机？”  
“Barton机长。”虽然自己有点慌，James还是努力安慰Evelyn，“他是个很有经验的飞行员。”  
“所以相信他，不会有事的。”Evelyn直视着他的眼睛，呢喃低语像是海妖在蛊惑水手，“你去坐好，系上安全带。”  
“那你呢？”  
经济舱和商务舱全满，乘务员也各自归位，从这里回到头等舱的路上可能发生任何意外，所以完全不可行。  
“你抱着我就行了。”她神色轻松地把自己安放在James怀里，两条手臂环上来，紧紧搂着她。  
颠簸仍在持续，甚至有愈演愈烈之势，机舱内的灯光亮起，广播提示乘客打开遮光板，于是所有人都能看到抖动的机翼和翻涌的云海，包括仍保持交缠姿势的James和Evelyn。  
飞机遇到紊流颠簸是常见现象，大多数时候都没什么危险，但致命的空难往往也是从颠簸开始的。James知道太多危险发生的可能性，总想着安慰好Evelyn，却发现她正气定神闲地趴在他身上看云。  
感受到他的注视，Evelyn转过来：“会很危险吗？”  
“……也许。”  
“那么……”她稍微抬腿，扶着软了一些的阴茎滑进自己的下身，“这样再固定一下，双保险。”  
“你……”  
“我身上没有任何能够证明身份的东西，”Evelyn还有心情开玩笑，“要是我死了，我的死亡证明上写的就是‘和James Barnes机长死在一起的无名女尸’。”  
这是一个既恐怖，又变态，但有点戳心的玩笑，伴随着有意的肌肉收缩，James的性器不合时宜地硬了起来，理智在决斗中一败涂地，哪怕他在心里默背安全守则也没能阻止它。  
他被安全带牢牢束缚在座椅上，Evelyn被他搂着，只能小幅度地抬臀，一面吞吐他的性器，一面在他的身体上磨蹭着自己的花核。而颠簸给这场不同寻常的疯狂性爱增添了不确定因素，每每出人意料地将她狠狠撞向他，激出难以压制的呻吟。  
热带气旋正在海上生成，人造的庞然大物在自然面前终究渺小如芥子。经济舱的乘客合十祷告，商务舱的乘客强装镇定，头等舱的乘客梦里醒来，屈尊调直座椅靠背，只有她——他们——在……  
真他妈的疯了！  
“在想什么？”Evelyn捧着他的脸，噙住他的唇瓣，将淡淡粉色咬出嫣红齿痕，“别让无关的事分了心。”  
无关的事？这怎么能叫无关的事？  
虽这么想，但他不得不承认Evelyn说得对，做爱和动脑两件事不可兼得，下半身分走了太多注意力之后，他甚至有一瞬间觉得就这样结束了也无所谓。  
甬道有节奏地收缩舒张，James开始配合着向上挺腰，呻吟被隆隆轰鸣掩盖着，不知有几分能够传到乘客的耳朵里，但全都被他听了去；Evelyn亲吻他的眼睛鼻子，亲吻他下巴上的浅沟，隔着衬衣布料摩挲硬挺起来的乳头，而他将她搂得更紧，好像真的用手臂和性器为她打造了专属的安全带。  
当机长在广播中宣布度过颠簸、开始平稳飞行的时候，他的惊险飞行已经落了地。  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章清水，男主小蜘蛛，banner出场

Bruce对于Evelyn不声不响地从西海岸飞到澳洲再突发奇想飞去欧洲这件事，自然是颇有微词，但Evelyn成功地用前五章稿件给他灭了火。

“一切都还好，对吧？”爆肝的Evelyn让Bruce感到无所适从，小心翼翼地问她需不需要给她派过去一个助理。

“助理？干什么用？”

“你知道的，就像在国内那样，帮你接电话，应付那些被你祸害过的人……”

“拜托，Bruce，我现在只和不认识的人做，生活有交集的人我是不会碰的，他们根本找不到我，放心好了。”

助理这个词一听就觉得管头管脚罗里吧嗦的，她可不想给自己找一个管教嬷嬷。

只要Evelyn能拿得出稿子来，其他方面的事情Bruce并不会强求。很多作家都有自己的怪癖，比起抽烟、酗酒、嗑marijuana，Evelyn的做法顶多是在社会影响上有点副作用，当她失联的时候，Bruce会默认她在做一些令人快乐的运动，而不是因为overdose死在小公寓里。

“……好吧，稿子我会尽快看完，你最近好好写，别惹事……”

“Bye Mom！”

Bruce的话被挂断后的嘟嘟声截断，他无奈地叹了口气，点开Evelyn刚刚发来的文档。

Evelyn住在酒店顶层的套房，一日三餐全靠客房服务，下午在酒店泳池游泳，其余时间都憋在房间里码字，一连几天都没出酒店大楼。所以即使James打听出来她住在这，也没蹲到人。

这次休息的时间并不多长，很快下一个飞行任务就来了，尽管有点不甘心，他还是不得不离开了意大利。

几天后，James和Steve在旧金山见了面，两人非常默契地绕开了关于Evelyn的话题，并因为对方的避而不谈暗自松了一口气。

与此同时，Evelyn收到了《号角日报》总编Jameson的消息。

[一个专访，有时间吗？]

[NO. BUSY.]

[关于你的新书，宣传预热一下。]

[没必要。]

[说不定聊聊创作思路能发现新灵感。]

Evelyn还没来得及打完字，Jameson的消息就接二连三叮叮当当发了过来：

[人已经快到了，是个刚转正的记者。]

[你当过记者，应该知道入职的第一份专访工作有多重要吧？]

[顺便，Banner已经同意了。]

Evelyn：……Fine.

半小时后，她在酒店的公共会客室里见到了这位新人记者，棕色卷发打了不少发胶，还穿了挺正式的衬衣，偏是一双大眼睛总像是受了惊的鹿一样，简直把“菜鸟”俩字写在了脸上。

“Peter Parker，谢谢您愿意接受我的采访。”

Evelyn象征性地和他握了握手，嘴上说的是“my pleasure”，心里想的却是“He's so damn cute.”

“据我所知您做过战地记者，曾是2007年普利策奖的热门候选人之一，但在2008年辞职转行，从事写作。有传言说您是因为2008年的遇险而萌生退意，您对此怎么看？”

“这话有一半是对的，的确是因为2008年的事，但并不是那次遇险。”Evelyn并不避讳谈及曾经的狼狈，“恰恰相反的是，我很感谢那次死里逃生的经历，让我切实地感受到了战区人民每天活在恐惧中的感觉，也正是因为被扣押，我得以进入被恐怖组织控制的地区，我所看到的事情，是在安全区域所看不到、想象不到的。”

Peter低头狂写笔记：“呃，关于‘您所看到的事情’，可以仔细说说吗？”

“我恐怕不能。”

Peter抬起眼睛看着她，Evelyn朝他笑笑：“那篇很有希望得到普利策奖的新闻稿，其实并不是原始版本，我修改了不下十次，都没有通过审核，最后勉强发出来的那篇，外界看上去好像针砭时弊，我自己知道不过是隔靴搔痒而已。在这件事情上没必要问太多，相信我，写了也发不了。”

Peter陷入沉思，看得出来他在“作为记者刨根问底的本能”和“过审、发稿、奖金”之间游移不定，Evelyn暗笑，端起茶杯抿了一口：“这就说到为什么我要转行成为专职作家了。”

“是的，”Peter回过神，“抱歉，请您继续。”

“当时我在想，既然我不能说美国在中东局部战争里扮演了怎样的角色，我就讲一讲当地平民在战火中经历着怎样的人生，本该在学校读书的孩子是怎样被鼓动着端起AK-47走上战场；既然人们不愿意面对‘现实’，我就用虚构将它们包装起来。”

“所以你的‘小说’其实是纪实文学？那么将它们分类为‘虚构作品’是不是有些不合适呢？”

“对于愿意相信的人来说，那就是真实的故事，如果不愿意相信，就当我胡编乱造也无妨。”Evelyn灵巧地绕开问题，“考虑到愿意面对现实的人数……称之为虚构文学是比较合适的。”

……

“最后一个问题，”Peter低头看了一眼采访提纲，“您在2009年至今出版了5本书，每本书都销量非常好，很多新手写作者都以您为榜样，请问您对他们有没有什么建议？”

“我的建议就是‘保持思维敏锐’。如果一个人能够将大脑收集到的信息——不论是听到的话还是闻到的气味，抑或自己在当时的所感所想——都转换为文字储存，就不会担忧‘无话可写’；在此基础上只需要稍加练习就能够写出很不错的作品。”

“那么您是如何保持思维敏锐的呢？”

Evelyn眼睛转了转，面露难色：“告诉你可以，不能跟别人说。”

Peter点点头，Evelyn招手，他向前探身，她凑到他耳边：“S--E--X----”

她穿的是抹茶色V领丝绸衬衫，端坐的时候很有职业女性的精英范儿，但前倾的动作让领口荡开一条缝隙，脖颈纤细，锁骨舒展，脖子上那条项链——Peter原以为是颗珠子，离近了看才发现原来是个金色的樱桃——迎着光，在视觉上就给Peter来了一招定身术，更休提又轻又慢的气声和幽幽玫瑰香味……

血流从脖子根一直冲到脑瓜顶上，Peter的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，坐姿也别扭起来。

Evelyn坐回原位，似笑非笑看着他：“如果需要的话，盥洗室在你背后。”

不知该道歉还是道谢，Peter顶着快要爆炸的脑袋晕晕乎乎站起来，去盥洗室冷静了好一会儿。待他回来，Evelyn已经走了，服务生来来回回，偏对她留在桌上的那只骨瓷杯视而不见。

他走过去坐下，摊开笔记本，试图整理稿件，却一个字都看不进去，眼睛里只有雪白茶杯，琥珀色茶水，还有杯沿上半枚口红印儿。

采访结束好一会儿，Bruce的电话才马后炮似的打过来：“采访结束了？感觉还行吧？”

Evelyn坐在梳妆台前，一边用卸妆棉擦口红，一边慢吞吞地回答：“还行吧，挺可爱一个小记者。”

“你们在哪采访的？”

“酒店的公共会客室，”Evelyn嗤笑一声：“不就是想问我有没有把他怎么样吗？绕这么大弯子。”

“所以你的答案是……？”

“No.”Evelyn说。

Bruce满意地挂了电话，她看着镜子里的自己，极易脱色的口红已经擦得干干净净。

Not yet.

她无声地说。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章NC-17，男主Tony Stark

旅行淡季的时候，布鲁塞尔国际机场里人很少，除了温柔的广播通知，几乎算得上安静。夕阳从三面环绕的落地窗照进贵宾休息室，在地毯上铺开一片金色。

Evelyn坐在角落，金色和灰色阴影的分界线在她脚尖前面穿过，服务员过来倒上一杯酒，细小的气泡贴在杯壁上，像是琥珀里封着一串串珠子。

书翻了两页，门口传来几声低语，随后两个脚步一前一后往她这边来。

Evelyn从墨镜上缘瞄了一眼，走在前面的是服务员，后面的人穿着银灰色暗条纹西裤和手工皮鞋，有种诡异的熟悉感。

休息室空空荡荡，来人却毫不犹豫地在她对面的沙发上落座，服务员低声问他喝什么，他沉吟片刻：“和她一样。”

熟悉的声线让Evelyn确认了之前的猜测，她却想不通这家伙来这里干什么。Evelyn一边暗自琢磨一边又掀过一页书，上一页的字却一个都没有看进去。

他的起泡酒被服务员放在玻璃桌面上，发出轻轻的一声“叮”，随后Evelyn听到报纸展开的声音，借着喝酒的动作抬头一看， 险些没把酒全喷出去——他手里举着的是前天的《号角日报》，头版是Peter Parker对她的专访，配了好大一张图，几乎占了版面的全部。

在比利时的机场，拿着纽约的地方性报纸看得起劲，这未免太刻意了。

Evelyn又惊讶又觉得可乐，Tony Stark放下报纸时看到的就是她藏不住的笑意。

“你怎么在这？”既然对上眼神了，再假装不认识就没意义，Evelyn顺手合上看得云里雾里的书，打了个招呼。

“嗯……”小胡子富豪的眉毛从茶色镜片后面挑起来，“等船？”

来飞机场不坐飞机还能做什么？

Evelyn被他逗笑了：“我以为你看不上普通民航。”

“私人飞机今天送去检修了，床、沙发和吧台都有点毛病。”

Evelyn大概是和飞机有什么不解之缘，她的第一次就发生在Tony的私人飞机上，那时候从恐怖组织手里逃出来，坐军方飞机到了迪拜，两人在人前都规规矩矩的，上了回纽约的私人飞机就现了原形。死里逃生之后过剩的肾上腺素找到了宣泄的出口，Tony恨不得使出毕生绝学，她也是不知无畏全然配合，两人从沙发上做到床上，吧台也试了试，最后她嗓子都哑了，腰上还被吧台硌出了一块淤青。

不过距离两人在私人飞机上胡天胡地已经过去了将近五年，连上次衣冠整齐地见面都是两年多以前的事情了，这会儿他拿出旧事来说，又是什么意思？

“或许你可以……改变一下风格，”Evelyn决定装傻，“在后舱中间装个鱼缸。”

后舱中间是弧形吧台，后面是酒柜，放了不少Tony的珍藏；吧台前面则是定制的弧形沙发，旁边有个跳舞用的钢管。

“你以为我是中东那群土老帽吗？”Tony哼了一声，不知是对这个提议嗤之以鼻，还是对Evelyn的装傻充愣行为表示不满。

“那你的想法是什么？”

两双蜜色的眼睛越过墨镜的边缘直勾勾地对视，Tony摩挲着自己的下巴，好像真的在思考私人飞机机舱设计一样：“圆床？顶棚开个天窗……你喜欢什么样的？”

他冷不丁把问题抛回来，Evelyn一愣：“什么叫我喜欢……”

电光石火间，她捕捉到了Tony埋藏在垃圾话里的真实意图：“……这可不像你。”

“我可以偶尔不那么Stark一会儿，”Tony向后靠着沙发，下巴抬着，好像倨傲不可一世，又好像傲娇的大猫咪自作主张捉了老鼠来，怕人家不要、脸上挂不住，故意装作强硬。“……如果是因为你，再多一会儿也行。”

女人最好不要太早认识Tony，否则要么身心深陷，除却巫山不是云，要么就会像Evelyn这样，体会到穿花蝴蝶生活的美妙之处，比Tony Stark本人更坚决地贯彻了“不吃回头草”的原则。

不过Evelyn比Tony心软，对自己的第一个床伴怀有三分柔情，又感动于他难能可贵的示好，拒绝的态度就没那么果断：“我……我其实没有什么想法。”

“机舱的天窗原本只能做到120°，我设计了新的承重结构，用了航天级别的合成玻璃，加到了170°。”Tony循循善诱：“不来看看？”

“不是正在修理吗？”

“修好了，就刚刚。”Tony扯谎从不打草稿，反正就算被戳穿了也没人能把他怎样。

Tony的私人飞机就停泊在布鲁塞尔机场，外观看上去没什么变化，里面却焕然一新：原本走夜店风格的暗色内饰换成了白色、米色，饰面用浅色的松木，再加上大尺度的天窗引入自然光，显得整个空间更加明亮开阔，不像是小型飞机的机舱，更像是某个海滨度假村的豪华套房。

机舱前部摆了几张沙发和一个袖珍酒柜，和原本那个比起来，就是个小巧玲珑的装饰物。隔断后面是尺寸惊人的卧室和与之配套的巨型圆床，再向后是一个浴室，私人飞机的商务功能被压缩到了极致，挤出来的空间全都让给了浪子富豪在空中的娱乐需求。

带着Evelyn进入卧室之后，Tony按下一个按钮，第二重隔断从地板下缓缓升起，将后舱完全隔离。

“录音室用的隔音材质，”他敲了敲板壁，裹在板材里的海绵将回声完全吸收，留下的只有短促的轻响。“除非你能发出蕾哈娜那种高音，前面什么也听不到。”

“凭什么就是我啊？”Evelyn斜他一眼：“你嗓门不比我小。”

这回轮到他装傻：“啊？是吗？我怎么没印象了？”

Evelyn看着他笑：“那我帮你回忆回忆？”

战斗的第一枪在浴室打响，集成花洒从四面八方冲淋着两具交缠的身体，Tony知道Evelyn脖子敏感，故意把头埋在她颈窝里又亲又啃，还用胡子茬蹭来蹭去，让Evelyn笑得喘不上气来，双手环着他的脖子保持平衡，挺翘双乳贴在他胸口，像是一对安静的白鸽。

骄傲的人常常迷恋占有的感觉，喜欢在各种地方打上自己的标记，像是猛兽用气味划分领地。Tony在床上很喜欢种草莓，尤其是脖颈、胸口这种明显又暧昧的位置，这种攻城略地的过程给他带来了性爱之上的第二重快感，也让他更青睐未得手的猎物，而不去回顾“旧人”。

但Evelyn不是他的猎物，即便作为她的第一个床伴，甚至可以大言不惭地自称是她在性事上的引路人，Tony也从未觉得自己得到过她。Evelyn在床上热情大方，愿意尝试新花样，从不伪装出欢愉，也不会掩饰快感，不吝惜亲吻和夸奖，湿漉漉的眼睛让她的话总是听起来无比真诚。有那么一两个瞬间——也许比一两个多一些——Tony恍惚觉得自己正在陷入另一个掠食者的罗网，然后云雨散去，白鸽飞走，吻痕消失，她眼睛里的光芒依旧闪烁，只是不再照耀他。

她喜欢的从来都只是优质的性爱，而不是像其他人那样，寄希望于Tony Stark是个色令智昏的傻瓜，妄图通过他的阴茎进入他的心。

于是他鬼迷心窍似的，更加执着地给她留下痕迹，希望她能多点留恋，多点依赖和喜欢留到下床之后，却从未如愿。

“轻点儿，”Evelyn在他手臂中间扭动，想摆脱在腰侧作怪的手，“捏疼我了。”

男人的手指放开，换成温热带着薄茧的手掌：“你太滑了，我想抓住你。”

高矿物质含量的水让皮肤格外细滑，Evelyn没听出双关，笑嘻嘻地搂紧他的脖子，用湿滑柔软的双乳撩拨他的前胸：“这话说的不对。”

“怎么不对？”

Evelyn握住他硬邦邦夹在两人之间的性器，用力撸了两把，扶着头部对准自己的花穴，深吸一口气，把头部吃了进去，规律收缩着的肌肉像是无数张小嘴在吮吸着敏感的龟头，Tony没反应过来，爽得头皮发麻，不禁低喘出声。

“你大概是想被我抓住。”Evelyn附在他耳边，似是耳语似是若即若离地亲吻。“你就是喜欢自投罗网。”

心跳带着血管搏动，连埋在她体内的性器都跟着微微跳动，像是另一个生命体似的，背离了主人的心意，一门心思奔向甬道尽头甜蜜的陷阱。

“Yes，yes，”呢喃低语夹杂着扎人的亲吻落在她胸口和脸颊：“我喜欢自投罗网。”

虎头蛇尾的沐浴以Tony第一次射精为节点画上句号，Evelyn懒洋洋地坐在浴缸沿儿上，让Tony为她清理，Tony却不可能安分，一边清洗一边挑逗略肿的阴核，还装作认真的样子，把手指伸到甬道里，转着圈儿地挤压。

“呀！”摁到某个点的时候，Evelyn整个人都弹起来，蜷成一团，又因为他的手还在她身体里，只好抓着他的手臂。“轻点……嗯……”

“原来在这里。”Tony把她抱起来，手指短暂地离开，到床上之后用性器找到了刚才那个点。

“哈啊！别顶那里……嗯……”Evelyn被反复刺激制造出的酸麻感折磨得想哭，抓着床单仰起头大口喘气，刚好把脆弱的颈部暴露给他。“哈哈哈你别蹭！好痒！你……唔！”

再一次抽出，再一次被坚定地填满，肌肉条件反射似的狠狠绞紧，差点把Tony夹射出来。

“松一点啊！”他也剧烈喘息着，在她屁股上拍了一下，又揉弄她的乳房和阴蒂，让她眼神迷离地松弛下来，“我要被你勒死了！”

飞机飞行在北大西洋上空，天空辽阔，阳光明亮，带着湿意的皮肤被空调吹得发凉，两人交合的下身却给她制造出源源不断的温度。如果Tony愿意的话，他会是个非常体贴的情人，Evelyn在他的有意刺激下迎来了再一次的高潮，战栗和断断续续的潮吹过了半分钟才渐渐停止。

Tony也在她高潮时的快速收缩中射了出来，软下来的阴茎慢慢滑出来，带出被蜜液稀释过的精液，夹在红肿的肉瓣之间缓缓下滑，有种淫靡而迷幻的美感。

“别、别盯着看啊……”Evelyn想把腿夹起来，却被他扳着膝盖打开。即使不着一物，表情认真的Tony也有种独属于科学家的理性魅力，如有实质的目光让她的下身几乎要烧起来，一股清澈的蜜液紧跟着白浊精液淌了出来。

“你喜欢这样。”他用的是陈述句，“被关注会让你觉得兴奋。”

Evelyn脸红红的，偏过头不看他。”所以呢？“

“所以……可能我不应该装隔音层的……”Tony话没说完就被Evelyn打了一下：“……万一你喜欢这样呢？”


End file.
